


I'll Fix You With My Love

by GirlsWithGuns



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Caring Hakyeon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whiny Baby Jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsWithGuns/pseuds/GirlsWithGuns
Summary: Jaehwan is sick and Hakyeon is the best boyfriend.





	I'll Fix You With My Love

Autumn is probably Hakyeon's favorite time of year. The cool air, the leaves, everything about it leaves him awestruck. Unfortunately that same cool air never fails to give his boyfriend the worst colds. 

It doesn't surprise him when he comes home to a pile of sniffling blankets on the couch. He goes over and gently shakes the pile. “When's the last time you took an medicine, baby?” He receives a whine in return. Hakyeon sighs and begins picking apart the fleece tangles until he catches a glimpse of the younger's face, puffy and pink with fever. Big brown eyes blink up at him. “It's not helping.” Jaehwan's voice comes out raspy and visibly makes him wince from the soreness. Hakyeon rakes his fingers through Jaewhan's hair, cooing softly. “Poor baby Jaehwannie~ Let's get you up. A hot bath and some tea will help.” The younger whines even as he detangles himself from his nest and sits up, swaying a bit. Hakyeon coos again and stands, scooping him up and carrying him to the bathroom. 

After setting him on the toilet, he starts filling the tub, throwing in a soothing bathbomb for good measure. “Get undressed lovey. I can't do everything for you~” Jaehwan whines at Hakyeon's teasing tone of voice. “But I'm so tired…” Hakyeon sighs and stands, pulling Jaehwan to his feet and undressing him gently. He places soft kisses here and there, just to see his boyfriend squirm. When he's finished, he helps Jaehwan into the tub. “Just relax now.” He runs his fingers through his hair again. “I'll be right back. I'm going to make some tea.” Jaehwan nods sleepily and Hakyeon kisses his forehead before leaving for the kitchen. 

By the time he returns, Jaehwan is partially underwater, blowing bubbles just under the surface. Hakyeon smiles and kneels next to the tub, setting the steaming mug on the tub's edge. “Having fun, Jagi?” Jaehwan surfaces and smiles. “I'm starting to feel a bit better already.” Hakyeon smiles again and kisses his forehead. “I thought you might. Now sit up properly and drink your tea. That will help even more.” The younger sits up and takes the mug to drink from. He winces at the heat stinging his sore throat and sets the mug down again. “Hyungie?” Hakyeon hums. “Can you read to me? Please” Jaehwan bats his long eyelashes up the older. Hakyeon smiles and ruffles his hair. “Of course, love.” He gets up and goes to their room, grabbing a thick book from the shelf, the gold title shining in the light; and brings it back to the bathroom. Jaehwan smiles at the sight of the book. “What a pretty book, hyungie~ I wonder where you got it~” Hakyeon laughs and settles down next to the tub again. “It was a gift from my favorite human in the world~ Now. A story or a poem?” Jaehwan thinks for a moment. “Whatever one is your absolute favorite.” The older smiles and ruffles Jaehwan's hair, then turns the pages to find the piece he wants. He clears his throat and begins to read. 

_“It was many and many a year ago,_  
_In a kingdom by the sea,_  
_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_  
_By the name of Annabel Lee;_  
_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_  
_Than to love and be loved by me.”_

Jaehwan closes his eyes and loses himself in his boyfriend's soft voice. Maybe being sick has it's perks after all.


End file.
